


Welcome to Zootopia?

by LucarioMaster41



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarioMaster41/pseuds/LucarioMaster41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about a human that's lives in California and one day gets into a tragic accident where he dies but somehow he wakes and he finds out he is transformed into a anthromorphic animal and is in a place called Zootopia! Gazelle x Oc and Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aw, geez, I usually am not any good at telling stories, especially ones about myself. ... What the heck? I love a good challenge nowadays.

You know something? I know crazy things happen in the world we call earth, but I never thought anything would be anything like my life.

Wait, no... Dang it! I already failed at my story. I didn't even tell you my name... Aw, well, might as well retry and get started. Sorry if I sound uninterested or lazy, I get nervous when I tell my personal story.

Okay, my name is Anthony James.

I lived in a "famous" city, or so I am told, called Los Angles. It's a big city in the state of California. You may have heard of it.

Anyway, Los Angles is (again I laugh) "famous" for something special, and awesome, at least to me. The city is known for being a birth and ending place for many actors and actresses. Despite that, this is also the place where I supposedly died, and somehow ended up as furry in a place called Zootopia. But before I can tell you that story we got start from the beginning where it all started.

"Anthony James wake up or you're going to be late for your first day high school!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I never got out of bed so fast in my entire life, it was like I was a bat out of hell.

When I got out of bed I looked at my clock. "Oh crap I am going to be late; I thought I told my little brother Sonic to wake me up"

"Anthony when you finish getting ready can you wake up Sonic so he can come downstairs and eat breakfast"! Mom yelled

I sigh. "Ok Mom I will"

"Of course he would still be sleeping I knew I couldn't trust him to wake me up in time." I thought to myself.

After I finished getting ready I went to go give Sonic the worst wakeup call he is every going to have in his life.

I walked in Sonic's room with a bucket of freezing cold water in my hand and an evil smile on my face.

When I got close to my brother I poured the water on him.

He shot out of his bed like a rocket, I never laugh so hard in my life.

When Sonic realized what had happened he looked at me with anger his eyes. I kind of got scared a little bit I never seem him this angry before.

"Anthony what the heck was that for"! He yelled

I yelled back. "You didn't wake me up when ask you to yesterday"!

Sonic was getting angrier and angrier by the minute; he looked like a tomato with his cheeks turning really red.

"So that means you can just throw cold water on me, just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can treat me any way you want"! Sonic yelled.

_My brother and I can never seem to get along, we been like this ever since our dad was killed by an animal 3 years ago when we went camping in the woods. Sonic was only 7 at the time and I was 13. While we were setting up camp Sonic decided to run off into woods because he said he saw a bunny and he wanted to catch it._

_I wanted to go after him but dad decided to go instead. After waiting for 4 minutes I heard my brother scream for help, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing so I decided to go get my brother. When I finally found my brother I saw him crying, I went to go check to see if he's alright. But when I got closer I was shocked to see him kneeling next to our dad who was in a pool of blood._

_He looked like he was cut and bite multiple times by some sort of animal that had claws and sharp teeth. I couldn't believe it our dad was dead. Sadness and anger started to take control of me as tears started to fall down my face. I looked at my brother with anger in my eyes; he started to get really scared._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"! I yelled at him as I ran to get Mom. That is why my brother and I don't get along anymore._

"Maybe if you listen to me sometimes I wouldn't have to do stuff like that"! Still yelling at him.

Sonic looked at me not with anger in his eyes anymore but with sadness.

"What happen to you A.J(Anthony James) we used to have so much fun together, but ever since dad died you started to change, you started treating me like I'm not your brother anymore"?

I still looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Sonic mom wanted me to tell you to come downstairs and eat breakfast". I told him

"Tell her I will be right down after I dry off". He scowled at me.

A small chuckle came out of my mouth.

As I was about to walk out of his room Sonic called my name.

"Anthony". He said with sadness in his voice.

I stopped walking and turned my head and looked at him. "What"?

He brings his head down. "I'm s-sorry". He said

I look at him for a while, but I just turn my head back and I start to walk out of his room and go downstairs to get ready to go to highschool

Once I got downstairs I told mom good morning, I got some cereal and sat down at the table.

"A.J did you wake up your brother like I told you to, he should be down by now"? Mom asked.

"Yes mom". I said trying not to laugh.

Mom knew something was up when she saw me trying not to laugh my butt off.

"Anthony James what did you do"!? She said with a serious tone in her voice,

I had a smirk on face. "Lets just he's little busy drying off right now".

Mom looked at me with disappointment.

"What you told me to wake him up". I said with a chuckle

"A.J. how many times have I told you stop messing with your brother like that". She said still with serious tone in her voice.

"Ok mom I am sorry". I said in an annoyed tone.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to Sonic" She said

"Like that's going to happen mom". I laugh

"Oh you don't think I'm serious". She said with a mad look. "If you don't apologize to your brother you won't be able to hang out with your friends after school tomorrow.

My heart felt like it just skipped a beat. "Mom you can't be serious; we are having a big party to celebrate the new school year!?"

"Hell Yeah I'm serious, say sorry to your bother or you're not going to hang out with your friends. I'll give you until the end of today apologize Anthony"

I can tell she was serious by the way she was looking at me and seriousness in her voice.

I sigh. "Ok mom I will apologize to him after school today. "

And with that I got up from the table got my backpack and headed out to school.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got to my high school, I saw my 3 best friends Josh, Jake, and Abby outside the school entrance talking to each other, they are probably waiting for me to show up.

Josh is the same age as me but much taller than me and stronger, he is the star quarterback for our football after all. He always wore black clothing, black socks, black shoes, black pants, you get the picture.

Jake is the brains of our group, give him any problem he will solve it in seconds.

Last but not least Abby the most beautifu- I mean the coolest girl I ever met, she's the only girl I know who's not afraid to get down and dirty with the boys.

My friends saw me walking towards them, they started waving at me and telling me to hurry up. "Hey you guys sorry I'm late for our little meet up before school starts my stupid brother forgot to wake me up, so how are you guys doing?

"Hey Anthony! We're doing fine; we were just talking about the new trailer for the movie Zootopia that just came out today." Josh told me

"Zootopia what is that?" I asked with a confused look on my face

All my gasped at the same time.

"What is Zootopia!? Have you been living under a rock for the last few months, it's the movie that everybody is talking about on social media." Abby explained to me.

I give a small chuckle. "Uh ok I don't see what the big deal is, it sounds like it is just a movie."

"WHAT!"

All of a sudden I turn to see Jake dramatically go on his knees and start crying. "You don't get it do you, Zootopia isn't just movie, it is a movie that we Disney fans have been waiting to see come out for a long time."

I sweat drop. "You guys know you still haven't told me what Zootopia actually is."

They all turned and faced me as they gave out nervous laughs and scratched the back of their heads.

"Oh yeah." Josh said embarrassingly.

"You know what guys how about we show him the trailer for the movie maybe that'll make him understand the hype for Zootopia?" Abby suggested to them.

"That's a great idea Abby. Here let's use my phone." Said Jake as he pulled his phone out of pocket and went on YouTube to pull the video up so we can watch it.

"Ok I got the video ready for you to watch Anthony, prepare to be amazed." Jake told me as he handed me the phone.

I rolled my eyes as I pressed play on the screen to start the trailer.

(Trailer Begins)

_Zootopia, a gleaming city where animals of all breeds predator and prey alike live together in peace and harmony. Hi! I'm Judy, your new neighbor! Yeah, well, we're loud. Don't expect us to apologize for it. ZPD's first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps! Ready to make the world a better place? Bad news, in this city gripped by fear... What can you tell us about the animals that went savage? Are we safe? This is priority one. Hopps, parking duty. Sir, I'm not just some token bunny. You strike out, you resign. Deal. Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case! Then they should've gotten a real cop to solve it. You are under arrest! For what? Hwurting your fweelings? You are a key witness. No, he is. Hey! I need you to run a plate. Alright, I know a guy. You need something done, he's on it. They're all sloths? We are in a really big hurry. I am on... It? ... break. I have 36 hours left. We can only solve it together. It's not about how badly you want something. It's about what you are capable of! I am a real cop. Never let 'em see that they get to you. You bunnies, so emotional. Do not let go! I'm gonna let go! What? We may be evolved, but deep down we are still animals. Quit it, you're gonna start a howl! No, you are naked! For sure, we're a naturalist club. All the way down. Life's a little bit messy. We all make mistakes. No matter what type of animal you are, change starts with you. We gotta go. Who's car is it? The most feared crime boss, Mr. Big! Is that Mr. Big? Stop talking, stop talking! Ice 'em. Daddy! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding! I have to, baby, Daddy has to._

(Trailer Ends)

After the trailer was over I looked up to see my friends anxiously looking at me waiting to see what my response is going to be.

I take a deep breath and say.....

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of out there, you guys can be truthful with me.**

After the trailer was over I looked up to see my friends anxiously looking at me waiting to see what my response is going to be.

I take a deep breath and say. "So this movie stars a bunch of furries? So stupid." I say in a very unimpressed tone as I hand Jake back his phone

My friend's jaws dropped simultaneously when they heard my outrages statement.

"Are you serious bro furries, that's what really popped in your head after watching that amazing trailer?" Jake said as he looks at me with disappointment. "Boy you really are dense Anthony."

Before I could respond to him the school bell rang signaling that we only have 10 mins left until school starts.

I gave out a sigh and sat down on one of the school benches. "You know what guys we only have 10 mins left until school starts and I don't feel like using that time talking about a stupid movie that has a bunch of dumb furries in it."

When I said that my friends begin to give me a worryingly look as they began to start talking among themselves.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying all I could really hear was a bunch whispers and murmurs.

After they finished having their brief discussion, they turned and looked at me with the grimmest expression on their faces.

Ok that was the last straw for me. I stood up from the bench.

"Ok guys you are just freaking me out with all this stuff now. I'm think I am going to head to class early today."

I quickly grabbed my backpack and started heading to the entrance of the school but before I could take a couple I felt one of them grab my arm. I turn my head to see Abby was the one who did it. She looked at me with a sad look in her eye like she was never going to see me going

"Are guys really that upset that I don't like this movie?" My voice filled with panic

"Anthony have you ever heard of the curse of Walt Disney?" Abby asked me as she finally let go of my arm

I give her the "are you kidding me" look. "Ok first question, what the hell is the curse of Walt Disney and second Oh my God, can we get off of this Disney crap already?"

I see Josh begin to walk towards me. "Anthony it is said that the curse of Walt Disney is that when people talk bad about anything that deals with Disney bad things happen to them." Josh said in a very serious tone

I just stared at them for a few seconds before I started busting out laughing and for some reason my friends joined me in my laughing fit.

"Oh gosh you guys almost got me with that stupid bullcrap Walt Disney curse." I say still laughing.

Jake put his hand on my shoulder trying to stabilized himself from falling over from laughing. "Oh man Anthony you figured out we were just playing with you."

"Of course I knew; this isn't the first time you guys did this remember when you guys tried to convince me Slender Man was going to get me just because I said he was a dumb character?" I reminded them

"Yeah." I heard Abby say. "I told them it wouldn't work a second time but they didn't listen to me."

"WHAT!" Jake and Josh both said at the same time.

Just as they were about to get on Abby's case the school bell rang signaling that school started and everybody should start getting to their classes.

Jake let out a sad sigh. "Well guys I guess are fun has to end for now."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Yeah but we are still going to meet up for lunch right?"

Josh nodded. "That's the plan. We still have to talk about the party we are having tomorrow at Jake's house, Anthony you remember to bring the invitations so we can hand them out to our schoolmates?"

I thought about what he said for a few seconds, that's when I realized I forgot them on my dresser in my room. "God Damn it guys I'm sorry I forgot them at my house, you know what I'll just run back home and get them right quick, I only live like one mile away from school." I tell them as I begin run to my house before they have time to respond.

I begin to cross the street, I stopped in the middle of street to turn around and tell my friends not to wait for me and to get to class so they wouldn't be late.

But when I turned around to finish crossing the street nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen next, a car going like 70mph in a school zone came driving without showing any signs of stopping came up and hit me straight on.

And with that darkness came and I was no more.


	4. Chapter 4

But when I turned around to finish crossing the street nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen next, a car going like 70mph in a school zone came driving without showing any signs of stopping came up and hit me straight on.

And with that darkness came and I was no more.

Sooner than I knew it, I heard the sounds of birds chirping. I could feel a warmth in the air. It was morning. I could tell. It just felt so calm and peaceful. I was so warm. I felt so happy being there. Wait. That car that hit me! Was that real!?

I opened my eyes, only to have to squint again from how much the sun was bright in my face. Man, it was morning. I looked around to see where I was. I was in the middle of some sort of meadow filled flowers.

I looked around to see that the layout of this place was impressive. Where I was laying was on bed of flowers. When I turned around to look in front of me, and what I almost made my eyes pop out of my sockets. There was an enormous city, with many big buildings next to each, and with regions to it.

Where was I? I couldn't figure out where my location was. I obviously wasn't at the school anymore, because I don't recall there being a meadow or a big city like this where I am from.

I yawned and decided to go to that city to see if there was someone there that could explain to me where I am and how I got here. But before I did that I needed to get a drink because boy was I thirsty. Luckily there was pond filled what look like to me was clean water. I went over to the edge to look over at the water. As my head leaned down, I saw the reflection of a creatures face that was orange and reddish and its mouth shaped like a muzzle, it had yellow like eyes, canine like ears and looked like a fox.

AWW! A fox! How cute! It reminded me of the foxes that came around my home sometimes. The fox looked so cute, smiling into the water and looking... back... at me?

Wait a minute. Where was MY reflection? Where was my face? It wasn't showing at all as a reflection on the water. Whoa... that fox was copying my expressions. Weird. How was it doing that? I didn't understand; it made me confused.

Suddenly, something got into my left eye. I grunted and started to scrape on my eye, trying to get out whatever it was in my eye. Finally, I was able to, but my eye was a bit itchy. So, I had it closed for a while. Suddenly, I realized it; the fox had his left eye closed too. What the!? How was this possible!?

It was at that moment, my brain finally kicked in and brought a hypothesis in my head. I decided to test it. I slowly raised my left arm and touched my left ear. The fox did the same. I then wiggled my nose; it did the same. I moved my body to show my right side. When the fox did it, it showed its tail. We both widened our eyes. This was the last test. I wiggled part of my rear, and the fox then moved his tail around.

It was creepy. How did this fox have the ability to mock and copy every move and expression I did? I shook my head and looked down... only to see my arms were orange and reddish and furry and I had paws with claws instead of regular human hands, like the fox. I then realized something right there and then. I stood up and looked back at the reflection. I saw the fox was standing up too. It was therefore clear to me.

I WAS TRANSFORMED INTO A FOX!


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. I was freaking out! How in the world was this happening? I just was amazed. Why would I transform into a fox?

... Wait a minute... was this the curse of Walt Disney? Was I transformed into a furry freak like the ones in that trailer just because I made fun of it. So... does that mean... that big city right in front of me is the actually city of Zootopia? I somehow got sent to the city of Zootopia. I looked around to see if I could see anyone at all, anything to find a clue on what was going on but couldn't see nobody, so I guess I actually have to go in the city to find some answer.

"Well here goes nothing." I told myself as I began my journey to the city of Zootopia.

After almost 10 minutes of making my way Zootopia I finally reached the humungous city and when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes there were so many different types of animals who walked on two feet and dressed up in clothes just like me.

What amazed me the most about these animals is that they were doing the same thing regular humans do like shopping for clothes, going to fast-food restaurants, driving cars, and many other things.

While looking around the city I bumped into something big and hard. I looked up to see a rhino dressed up in a police uniform. My ears went flat against my head and my tail wrapped around my leg when I saw him give me a nasty glare.

The rhino knelled down to where his muzzle was right in my face and I could feel him breath hot breath against the fur on my muzzle.

"Watch where you are going next time you little punk." He growled as he finally moved his face from mine and continued on his way.

As the rhino walked further I let a sigh relief. "I'm glad that's over, now let's have a look around this city."

After a couple hours of exploring the city I found a map and saw that they have districts around Zootopia designed for every type of animal.

There is a district called Sahara Square which is mostly for the desert animals. Looking at picture of this place kind of reminds me of Las Vegas a little.

So while looking at this map from I can tell I'm in the center of Zootopia which is called Savanna Central.

"Ok now that I know where I am now just have to-" before I could finished what I had to say something ran into to me knocking me down with it falling on top of me.

"Ow. Today is just not my day is it?" I tell myself as I look at the creature. "Hey excuse me would you mind getting off of me?"

The creature turned to look at me giving full view of its face, it looked like it was still in a daze from that fall.

By looking at its face I could tell it was female. She had two horns like a goat but they were too thin to be goat horns it was more like a gazelle. She also had blond hair that covered one of her eyes. She's looks very familiar. I think while I was exploring Zootopia, I think I saw her on a few billboards and poster, she is some sort of dancer and singer and if I remember correctly her name is actually Gazelle.

Gazelle started to come to. When her senses started to come back to her the first thing that she saw was the face of a black panther and a pair yellow cat like eyes staring back at her. At first she didn't understand what was going on but after a few seconds she started to panic as scrambled off of me and started looking for something.

"Oh no you saw me I didn't want anybody to see me. Oh god where's my hat?" She said clearly her voice sounding very panicky.

I was still laying on the ground not understanding what was going on at all. While I began to move to get up I felt something move underneath me, I looked down to see that is was a pink hat. If I had to guess, I would say that this hat belonged to Gazelle over there who still busy looking for the hat.

I picked up the hat and started moving towards Gazelle.

"Excuse me Gazelle I believe this hat belongs to you." Gazelle stopped what she was doing and looked up to see here hat in my paws.

She stood up immediately and quickly grabbed her pink hat right out of my paw and put it on.

With her standing up I finally got an entire view of her body. She had a nice curved body. She was wearing pink shoes, pink short skirt which had her little fluffy tail sticking out and a pink top that was a little revealing.

After Gazelle got herself situated she turned to me with her ears flat down on her head giving me a pleading look. "I'm really sorry for knocking you over like that I really am and I know shouldn't be asking this but can you do me a favor and not tell anybody I'm here because I'm trying to have normal day to myself without any crazy fans or paparazzi ruining it for me."

I smiled at her as my tail wagged. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone where you are ok."

She then ran up to me and threw her arms across my shoulder and gave me big hug. "Oh thank you, you don't know how much that meant to me, I wish there was something I could do to thank you. Oh I know." She said as she stopped and started digging threw her purse.

After few seconds of digging around in her purse she pulled out a ticket and handed it to me.

"To show you my thanks I'm giving you a backstage pass to my concert that's playing tomorrow here in Savanna Central. You are going to come right because I wouldn't mind having a handsome fox like you visit me backstage." She said as she gives me a cute little wink

"Uh sure I'll come I guess." I begin to blush... wait why am I blushing? I cannot find this girl attractive she's an animal for Christ sake and I'm a human that somehow got turned into an animal Ugh this is all wrong.

"Great. I'll see you there and if you need help finding the place all of the information you need to get to the show is on the ticket ok. Ciao"

And with that she left.

"Well it looks like I'm in for long day tomorrow." I say as I look down at the ticket Gazelle gave me.

"Now another problem I need to figure out now is how am I going to eat and where am I going to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh sure I'll come I guess." I begin to blush... wait why am I blushing? I cannot find this girl attractive she's an animal for Christ sake and I'm a human that somehow got turned into an animal Ugh this is all wrong.

"Great. I'll see you there and if you need help finding the place all of the information you need to get to the show is on the ticket ok. Ciao"

And with that she left.

"Well it looks like I'm in for long day tomorrow." I say as I look down at the ticket Gazelle gave me.

"Now another problem I need to figure out now is how am I going to eat and where am I going to sleep."

.....

After that whole thing with Gazelle I had face the challenge of finding a place to stay and getting something to eat and drink with no money.

I sighed in frustration when I realized how much of a pickle I was in. "Maybe if I explore Zootopia a little bit more it will help me get an idea on how things work here." I said to myself

Thus, I continued journey through the city of Zootopia. As I walked through the city, I saw animals going about their busy day as usual. But the... thing that bothered me... was that when I saw some animals giving me a look of disgust ... some did a double-takes and then began to either stare or occasionally glance back me. Maybe it was me or the clothes I was wearing because even though I got transported to this world, I'm still wearing the same clothes that I died in. Maybe it is because they never seen a fox in this part of the city before. Or maybe... it was something that had to do with those NO CARNIVORES allowed in signs that I saw when entering this part of the city. But no matter what it was, I felt a bit uncomfortable from everybody staring at me.

"Anthony, it's okay," I said to myself try calm my nerves, "Just ignore them. You'll be fine."

As I walked through the city I begin to see a big police station that goes by the name Zootopia Police Department. I guessed at the time that this must be the police headquarters for all the police actives that go down here in Zootopia.

My tail started wagging excitedly as an idea popped into my head. Maybe this is my chance for me to get help, all I have to do is explain my situation to them and they'll do the rest. As I approached the entrance, my paws on the door handle, I started having second thoughts about this idea.

What do I tell them "Hey guys guess what I'm a human that was killed in my world, but got transported to your world as a freaking fox, will you help me get a house and food." They will think I'm crazy and probably lock me up in some animal asylum in a strait jacket.

I sighed as I took my paws of the door handles and began to move away from the police station and walk to a park that wasn't that far away from the station. I decided to sit on one of the benches that was in the middle of the park. As I sat down I began to think about some stuff. How am I going to survive here I have no money, food, or shelter? Maybe I should start begging like some hobo animal? I growled at myself as I put face down in my paws. "What am I going to do?" I ask myself as I could feel tears threating to fall from my eyes. "Somebody please help me; I am so afraid." I cried

After a few seconds all my crying was suddenly cut short when a rock (thrown at who knows how many miles per hour) smashed into the left side of my forehead. I let out a bit of a yelp. I gritted my teeth in pain as I held my head. That hurt... who even threw that at me?

Suddenly, those thoughts were cut when I heard a bunch of laughter getting louder. I looked up to see a gang of animals walking towards me. Among them who seemed to be the leader was a buffalo. He was smirking as the group stopped a few feet away and he approached me.

"Jeez, you're lame. I can't believe you got hit by a rock," he said, "Anyone with a brain should've sensed it coming and dodged it."

The group behind him snickered and giggled a bit, leading him to smirk. Considering I didn't want to get into an argument, I took a different approach to it.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," I said, rubbing my head, "So, who are you?"

The buffalo scoffed and grinned as he said, "My name is Butch Bogo, and this is my territory, so you better be smart and leave if you don't wanna get hurt."


	7. Chapter 7

I blinked at this response. I was getting pressured already by an animal GANG? I mean, what was this guy's problem? I then remember how all those "people" were staring at me. Were visitors not welcome here? Did they know wasn't from around here. No. That can't be it. There has to be thousands of other foxes here that look just like me how could they tell. I then looked up at the buffalo and rubbed my furry, injured head.

"What do you mean, your 'territory'?" I asked and slowly stood up from bench to my feet.

"This is my turf. I own this part of this here place," Butch said with a grin, "and you're trespassing."

I raised an eyebrow as my face showed an expression of EXTREME disbelief and said, "You honestly expect me to believe that you own a section of this place?"

Butch's face immediately got serious with an angry look and said, "Are you calling me a liar?"

The group all looked at each other; some with dread, and some with smirks. This was a sign that if I kept going like that, this Butch would get all up in my face. The last thing I need is to make an enemy on my first day of being here. So I shook my head.

"No, absolutely not," I said, "It's just hard for me to believe that the person in charge of this would let a teenager like you own a part of this city.

This caused Butch to growl and clench his paws into fist. Oops. That wasn't the response I'd thought he'd give. But I kept my cool glance at him and then said this.

I said, "Besides, including your name, I only know 1 other person here. I have no idea really what this place is; all I know is the name."

Butch and his group blinked in shock as they kept looking at me. Yes, it worked. It had calmed Butch down as he was interested in me rather than a bully.

"Really? You don't know anything about this place?" he asked.

"You know, now that he mentions it, Butch," a coyote said, "I've never seen this fox at all before."

"He might be new to Zootopia," a raccoon said.

"Ahh… so he's a new guy in these parts, eh?" Butch said as he smirked at me.

"Why do I get the feeling that by how he said that and how he's grinning that it's not good?" I thought.

He smirked at me and advanced a bit closer. He folded his arms and raised his head so he was looking down on me. He grinned as his tail swished.

"So, what's your name, newbie?" he asked me.

"M-My name is Anthony" introduced myself.

"Oh, really? So, Anthony why are you here?" he asked.

"At the park here?" I asked.

"No, bonehead," he said, making his group giggle a bit, "I meant in Zootopia in general."

I felt like rolling my eyes and saying rotten stuff to this guy. You can't call me a bonehead for that if you're not specific, grass breath. Of course, I decided to still be nice.

I had to come up with lie quick, so I just said the first think that came to my mind.

"Actually, I am a new recruit to the police force here. After I finished my police training, they sent me here to the police station in Zootopia. The reason I'm not in uniform is because I don't start until tomorrow," I said with a smile.

The group gasped and talked amongst themselves. A part of me got happy and safe about that. It seemed that police officers were respected in this world too. Judging by the actions and faces of the group, they might have been afraid they would get into trouble with the other police officers if they messed with me.

But something wasn't right about Butch. He wasn't backing down. In fact, his grin actually grew and his eyes showed he was getting excited. He nodded as he chuckled to himself.

"So… if they brought you here, then that must mean you're strong, right?" he asked.

My face suddenly went pale. Oh, no. Don't tell me this animal wants to duke it out with me here and now. I began to feel nervous as I shook a little.

"W-Wait, I didn't say that!" I said urgently.

"Hey, guys, circle us so he doesn't get away," Butch turned to the group and said, "I want to test how strong this guy is."

With that, his group slowly circled around us, preventing me escape. Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP! There was no way out of the circle. Even if I made a break for it, I wasn't certain that the animal near it would attack me to send me back into the fight. And there was NO WAY I was gonna survive this fight with this Butch guy, even if I tried.

"Come on, you little fox," he taunted as he dropping into a fighting stance, "show me what you got."

"Butch, are you really being a bully to animals who don't even know fight. If you want fight someone fight me," I heard someone threaten Butch.

Everybody turned to see the person who would dare to try and stop this match. But as they saw who it was, everybody slowly backed away breaking the circle. However, it made my heart rise in joy and relief that someone was standing up for me. I looked around to who my rescuer was and to my surprise it was a fox just like me, but had on the weirdest outfit, he was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, a blue tie with stripes and grey pants. He had a serious look on his face as he made his way over to me.

"OH, THANK GOD!" I exclaimed as I let myself fall back down on the bench in relief.

The fox immediately rushed over to me and looked me all over as he stepped in between me and Butch. The fox sniffed around to see if there was any blood on my fur. When he realized that I didn't have any injuries, he looked up at me.

"Hey kid, are you hurt in any way?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that my forehead was drilled with a rock, no," I said.

It was then that the fox got a really scary and serious look on his face and snarled back to Butch, who was standing his ground. He looked back to see that the group that hung out with him was shaking and trembling in fear. He scoffed and turned to them.

"Look, if you all are scared, then go. I don't want to worry about you if you're only gonna act like cowards every time a police officers shows up. Get outta here," he said.

With that, the group collectively ran away from the area. What fragile bonds of trust and loyalty they had. They were willing to pick on the new guy… yet unable to stay when an experienced police officer shows up? Pathetic. Wait this fox is a police officer a real one? It was then the fox gave me a paw and lifted me up off the bench, before looking at Butch.

"Butch… not again," he groaned, "This the fifth time this month I caught you and your gang bullying other animals. For someone who wants to be a police officer, this isn't the way to get respect and show you're worthy of being one."

"Oh come on Nick the kid wasn't from these parts. I thought I would break him in," Butch said in a cool way.

"This isn't just some kid Butch didn't he tell you that he is the newest recruit that joined the ZPD," Nick said, "And he also happens to be my cousin."

"Your WHAT!?" Butch and I both said with disbelief as we yelled, "Nick, you have been in the force for about 2 years! Nowhere among that time did I hear that you had a cousin.

"That's because I wanted it to be a surprise," Nick said, "And I also plan to have him as my apprentice."

SAY WHAT!?

What was this fox doing lying about me actually joining the police force, I only made that story so Butch would leave me alone, now he is saying we are related, I don't even know the guy and he's making me his apprentice too? Was he nuts!?

"Are you kidding me!? You're honestly making this kid your apprentice?" Butch asked in an angry voice.

"Hey Mr. Fox, I'm the one getting elected, and even I don't think that's a smart idea!" I joined in too.

Nick gave me sly grin and said, "Don't worry kid; I know what I'm doing."

"He's my cousin. I can choose to make him whatever I want," Nick said.

Butch growled and said, "The pipsqueak couldn't even dodge the rock I threw at him!"

"You threw at like a hundred miles an hour when I wasn't paying attention! I was minding my own business! How could I have known!?" I yelled, in which if this was an anime, I'd have dinner-plate white eyes. (DON'T LAUGH AT ME!)

"Besides, my cousin has had a very hard life. His mom died when he was just 2 years old, his drunken dad beating him every day until he was 12 and after that he ran away joining the circus becoming a clown until he turned 16 deciding to quite the circus and join the police academy." Nick explained very dramatically you could see him crying fake tears.

Huh? Joined the Circus? Does he believe anybody would fall for that stupid-

"Dude, seriously? That's rough," Butch said.

"Yeah, he still has recurring nightmares from his circus days," Nick replied while rubbing his paws on top of my head which kind of annoyed me, "In fact, we're about to go see a doctor about getting him some help."

"Well you know what man I'm sorry for picking on you I didn't know you had such a hard life. I'll leave you alone for now," Butch said as he began to walk out of the park.

As he walked away, Nick did one more body check to see if I had any injuries. After seeing where the rock hit me went back to normal and didn't hurt anymore, he then gave me a pat on the back. I blinked at him.

"Hey I'm sorry, you had to go through that," Nick apologized, "I honestly thought that Butch would have learned his lesson already."

Geez, already not even a full day into the Zootopian world, and people are already beating me with rocks. Hahaha! I must be that good…. Ehhehe…. Never mind.

"So, who is Butch?" I asked.

Nick answered as he sat down on bench, "Butch, he is one of the hooligan animals around here. He really wants to be part of the police force. However, animals around here know him as a bully and the son of the boss of the police department, Chief Bogo" Nick also added.

"Wow… there must be perks to having your dad chief of police" I said.

"It probably does, but right now that's not important, what's important to me is why did you lie about being a police officer?" Nick said in a very serious tone.

And with that, my ears flattened on the top of my head.


End file.
